Flurr
|code= B1IZZA8D}} Flurr is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Unlike his other Frosticon brethren, Flurr is energetic, quick, and awake. While not the most expressive of Mixels, Flurr is still fairly cheerful. He has a natural curiosity streak that helps him spot Nixels from a distance, with the drawback that he often misses the obvious in front of him. Physical Appearance Flurr is mostly light blue in color. His face is dark blue with a light blue stripe towards the center. An eye rests on each side of it. His nostrils are light blue and very prominent. When he opens his mouth, he has two wide-space buck teeth that point downwards. He has a light grey neck that connects to a football-shaped body that is light blue on the back and dark blue on his belly. On his back are two bat-like wings. He has short but bowed grey legs with black feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a long grey tail with a light blue tip and two light blue spikes on it. His eyelids are dark blue. Ability Flurr is able to fly by using his wings. Not having arms, he must apply all he knows to adapt to certain situations. Flurr also has ice breath, which he can blow to create icy structures, or just freeze enemies. Biography Early life Little is known about Flurr's early life. However, he managed to become the Frosticon leader in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While flying around the Frozen Volcanoes, he hears Shuff and Volectro screaming for help as they plummeted off a cliff. With the help of Gobba, he made an ice slide to help them have a safe landing. When Nixels started to attack, he Mixed with Gobba to stop them. ("Wrong Colors") He, along with Slumbo, Flain, Krader, Jawg, and Kraw once all went snowboarding together. He was paired up with Kraw and the two of them went first, Mixing to compete. ("Snow Half-Pipe") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits .]] During the annual Mix Festival, he had to go on a Hamlogna Sandwich run with the other Mixel leaders after Zaptor ate all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches. This saved him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but also forced him to go to Mixel Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. While being swarmed by Nixels at the peak, he Mixed with Teslo and created a shockwave that brought color back to the festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes * "Well, that ought to hold them." - ''Flurr, Wrong Colors * "''Okay, this bad. All Cubits were destroyed at the festival. Does anyone have a Cubit on them?" - ''Flurr, Epic Comedy Adventure * "''Hey, hey!"'' ''- Flurr, Mixels Websites, Calling All Mixels * ''"What happened here?" ''- Flurr, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Flurr was released as one of the series 2 Mixels sets, in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41511 and contains 46 pieces. In-Booklet code Flurr's in-booklet code is B1IZZA8D, which is Blizzard when decoded. Trivia * His name is a pun on the word "flurry". * Like Glurt, Wizwuz and Burnard, he has something coming out of his mouth. In his case, he breathes out a frost cloud. * He is the leader of the Frosticons. This is possibly because he is the most active in the tribe. * He was the first Series 2 Mixel to appear in the shorts, soon followed by the appearance of Gobba. * He, Snax, Lunk, Vampos, and Slusho are the only Mixels to have necks in their LEGO sets. * He is the first and only Mixel in Series 2 to have wings. * In Calling All Mixels, he, Mesmo, and Zorch are the only Mixels to have 2 Mixes. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Frosticons. * In the shorts he has small spikes on the part of his tail closest to his body, but in his Lego set he lacks them. * Just like Lunk, he cries ice cubes when sad. However, unlike Lunk, he can actually freeze himself when he does this. * In various media, his name is misspelled as "Flur", such as in the LEGO Club Magazine for May/June 2014, in the credits in Mixed Up Special and in most file names in the Calling All Mixels internal data. * He is based on and resembles a dragon (an ice dragon, to be precise), or a wyvern. * He is the shortest Series 2 Mixel. * He has a very similar model to Slusho's. * His LEGO set has the second smallest amount of pieces, with Globert and Zorch being the smallest, both tied at 45 pieces. * He represents May in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. * He and Lunk are the only Frosticons to not have an "O" in their name. * He and Lunk are the first Mixels to have visible noses. * He was the first Mixel that can breath something. Sources and References Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Wrong Colors *Snow Half-Pipe *Elevator (cameo) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Ice Category:Mixels with noses Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Elemental breath Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Overbite Category:Two teeth Category:Necked Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Winged Mixels Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels